If Only I Could Remember
by Daisy Jackson
Summary: Clary wakes up in California with no recollection of her life. Now two years later with a new adoptive family, a new name (she forgets her name) and new friends she's going to college in New York with her new best friend Kendra. Kendra and Emily (Clary's new name) are going to live with Kendra's family friend Magnus Bane. But will someone put two and two together?


Clary

"Oh! Look out, here comes Anna," Kendra whispers to me.  
"Let's just avoid her, I don't have the energy today," I whisper to Kendra, who has been my best friend for as long as can remember. Which, honestly, is not a very long time. I woke up two years ago to someone screaming. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a cardboard box. The poor soul who opened the box took me to the San Francisco police department. The cops were baffled at the story and put fliers of me up and sent them to other stations in and around the state reporting a found girl. After that, they put me in foster care. My parents were new to the foster system and after a year they adopted me and the other boy living with them. No one ever came looking for me. But I couldn't miss anyone because I couldn't remember anyone or anything. It was as if my life started when I clambered out of a box wearing a torn and bloody leather outfit. All I have left from my old life, whatever it is, is a strange metal stick.  
"Look at what the cat dragged in," Anna sneered at us, interrupting my thoughts. Anna and her pack of poplars surrounded us.  
"Look what the dog dug up," I retorted, honesty, kind of lame but I think my tone pulled it off.  
"Is that supposed to be a comeback?" She whined.  
"Was that?" When she hesitated I scoffed and pulled Kendra around them so we could get to our lockers. Anna's been mean to me ever since Henrick overheard me telling Kendra I thought she was annoying, at one of Mark's football games last year. Mark is my adoptive brother and is three years younger.  
"Hey, Emily, I'm going out with some friends, will you let Madeline know I'll be late?" He asked walking past me, speak of the devil. Madeline and Rodger are our adoptive parents.  
"Sure," I responded by closing my locker. "So I'm having dinner at home but then I'll be at your house at seven," I confirmed with Kendra on the way to the buses. She nodded and left me by the buses to meet her boyfriend in the parking lot. She has a ride, I thought bitterly. I sourly sulked in the two-seater in the very back and plugged in my earbuds and started pumping Tonight Alive and Panic! At the Disco while playing a mindless game. I pulled my window down to get some air on the hot June day. I relished the fact that I won't need to ride on one of these till who knows how long. I'm going to college. I thought with a smile. Kendra and I were both accepted to NYU and moving in with Kendra's family friends in the city. We'd be moving mid-July so we could get used to it, being in a new place and all. I got off the bus wishing the bus driver a nice day and made my way in the house.  
"Surprise!" I walk in eyes wide. All my friends and family are here. "Happy Restart Day!" Oh my gosh. It's restart day. I almost forgot. Since we don't know my birthday we decided we would celebrate the day I came to live with them. We call it restart day because I restarted my life. Everything from scratch. I smiled and took my earbuds out and joined the party. There was pie, apple pie-my favorite, and presents and games and just hanging out with my friends. At the end, Kendra handed me a second gift.  
"What's this, you already gave me something, right?" I asked a little confused. Yeah, I definitely remember she got me a complete set of everything bath and body works makes in vampire blood.  
"Just open it," she urged. I opened the tiny box and inside was a key. I looked up at her.  
"My friend thought I'd be a good idea if we had keys when we got to New York." She smiled. Going to college with Kendra is going to be the best thing ever. I can't wait.

Jace

June 18th. It's been exactly two years since Clary died. We were out in the park just walking when we heard screaming. We ran until we found a small bridge over a stream. By the time we got there the mundane had already died. We attacked the demon. It was a spider demon and knowing I'm better with weapons she distracted it. I went under the bridge, holding onto the railing to avoid getting dragged by the current. When I got to the other side Clary had led it over to the railing. It had backed her up but then suddenly its legs grew and it started going for a bite on her neck. Now that its legs were longer I could get the blade to the underside of its stomach, the only place the seraph blades could penetrate. The monster reared back knocking me back a little. I watched it fold in on itself and then looked back at Clary but she was gone. I ran to the ledge and looked down as she floated away clutching a bite in her neck until her arms dropped and her eyes started glazing over. I ran off the bridge hoping if I got to her fast enough I could heal her, but I had lost her. And I would never find her again.

Random POV Two Years Ago

I was walking along the shore when I saw a body floating in the water. I pulled her out and tore a piece off of the bottom of my shirt to wrap around her injured neck. I took her home and fixed her up.  
"Woah, that's the new vamp's friend," my roommate called. He's a vampire and I'm not. "Hey, I say we mail her to him, can you imagine the look on his face when he opens the box." I look at him warily.  
"I don't know man," I don't like the idea of mailing a person.  
"Oh, come on, she's a shadowhunter, what the big deal?" I guess if she's not really a person… We did it and never thought about it again.

Jace

"Hey Jace, Alec and Magnus got some Chinese so dinner's ready," Izzy called.  
"Magnus and Alec are here?" I ask through the door.  
"Yeah," she replied before I heard her steps walk away down the hall. I dragged myself up and down to dinner. I opened my takeout container.  
"Hello Darlings," Magnus purred as a greeting. "I have some big news. My good friend Andrew has a younger sister. They both live out in California, wonderful pack of wolves. Anyway, his younger sister and her mundane friend are going to college at NYU so they'll be living with me. Also keep in mind, when you have problems with demons, and Valentine, and such that her friend is a mundane." I looked up from my mu shu pork and at the people around me. Alec looked like he didn't know what to feel. Izzy looked happy at the prospect of meeting new people. And I sat stone-faced portraying no emotion, just like I have been for the past two years. Inside though, I was worried about new people. The last time we meet new people it didn't end well for me. I went back to my pork as Alec came to the realization that he lived with Magnus and would now be sharing his house with two 18-year-old girls. Well no need to dwell on the inevitable, I bet I'll never even really get to know them.

Clary

"I think we should get there a week early," Kendra tells me spinning in circles.  
"Why?" I ask looking up from my sketchbook. We're already getting there mid-July, and I wanted to spend a little time at my family's beach house before we left.  
"Well, I know you love it here at the beach house but I think you'll change your mind when you see what Andrew sent us." She stops spinning and sits on the floor a bit clumsily, probably cause of dizziness.  
"What?" I ask raising both eyebrows because I'm incapable of just raising one. Kendra then cruelly lowers one eyebrow so low it's practically closed and one so high it's in the middle of her forehead. She smirked evilly eyebrows still wonky as she gets up and takes an envelope out of her bag and hands it to me.  
"See for yourself," she says as I grabbed the envelope greedily out of her hands and opened it.  
"Huh," I gasped, it can't be. "Panic! At the Disco concert tickets?" She shakes her head ecstatically. Oh my god. We're going to see Panic! At the Disco! But wait a minute. "Wait, the tickets say it's on the 28th that's this Monday!"  
"Oh, yeah, well, I maybe, kinda, moved our flight to tomorrow." I looked at her shocked. She cut the beach trip in half. But I close my mouth, it is Panic! At the Disco...  
"Your lucky Panic! At the Disco is my favorite or I'd totally whack you upside the head," I threatened seriously. She knows I'm not kidding, I whack people all the time, I'm actually a little worried I have some sort of violent tendencies.  
"Yes! And it's not like we have to pack, we barely unpacked." We packed all our clothes with us when we went to the beach house. Kendra's mom and Madeline said they would ship all of our other things after we get there. I was very against this idea at first since I don't trust the postal service but after a lot of convincing, I still didn't agree. So Madeline said if I wanted to take it all with me on the plane I would have to pay. That made me agree real quick. So all I have with me is my phone, phone charger, clothes, shoes, and hair brushes. Along of course with other toilet trees but we don't really need to list them all out. I was getting on a plane for New York in less than 24 hours.  
"Hey, where exactly does your friend live again?" I ask my body full of nervous energy.  
"His name is Magnus Bane and he lives in Greenpoint," Magnus Bane, get ready, here we come.


End file.
